The Forever Going Hurt
by itisallabouttruelove
Summary: Sakura loves Syaoran but Syaoran probably doesn't because he has a girlfriend Li Meiling. Will Sakura ever tell Syaoran that she loves him? If so, what will he say?
1. Noticing Love

**Note: **The story is always going to be Sakura's Point Of View. Hopefully you like my new story! I will try to make long chapters for you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS and its characters! I only own the story!

**SAKURA POV**

"Hurry up Sakura! You'll be late for school! You'll be in big trouble missy!" yelled my dad from the kitchen. Today was Monday and I hated Monday's! I got up slowly and took a very quick shower. I don't even bother doing my hair anymore! What's the point? Oh wait, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Kinomoto Sakura and I'm a quiet type of girl but if you get to know me, I'll be very loud! I had short auburn hair and emerald eyes. Anyways, I go to Tomoeda Primary School and I am in year 6 this year. I have lots of friends but my closest friend is Daidouji Tomoyo. She had long raven hair and violet eyes.

I went down the stairs, toasted a piece of bread and dashed out the door with my backpack. I rollerbladed to school while eating my piece of bread. I met up with Tomoyo at our secret place which was behind the front office. No one except us goes here but the scenery was beautiful. It had a white, round fancy table with matching chairs and there were colourful plants surrounding it. The floor was a fake, bright green grass. Most of all, there were a lot of cherry blossoms trees!

We went off to class and there I saw him, my crush, Li Syaoran. He had messy chocolate hair and amber eyes. He is very popular so there isn't a chance that he will like me back. Everyone thought I don't have a crush but I did. I wished I didn't have a crush because you end up hurt in the end. We hardly talk but we always talk in chat. Sadly, he had a girlfriend Li Meiling. I don't really care about school right now because all I can think about is Syaoran. At the end of the day, I logged onto my chat. Lucky enough, Syaoran was online. I never say hi first, I always wait until he says hi so I know he wants to talk to me.

Chat:

Syaoran: Hey Sakura!

Me: Hey Syaoran! How are you doing?

Syaoran: I'm alright, how about you?

Me: Great!

Syaoran: I never told you this but I like your personality. You're always happy.

Me: Really?

Syaoran: Yep. Sorry, got to go. See you tomorrow at school.

Me: Ok, see you tomorrow.

End Of Chat.

At the end of the chat, I was so happy! He said he liked my personality! Every night, he would say he liked something about me but afterwards he would always say that he had to go. At one point we became best friends and we even told each other a lot of secrets but obviously I didn't tell him that I liked him. We talk a lot now in school and one of his other best friends was jealous of me because I was closer and we were friends longer. Every night, I would always dream about him. It was nearly the end of the year and I still liked him. I always wondered why I still do.

I was on my computer and a chat window came up on the screen.

Chat:

Syaoran: Hey! I really need to tell you something. It is really important.

Me: Ok.

Syaoran: Well I have family issues and I was wondering if I could talk to you?

Me: Of course! Anytime but why me? What about Meiling?

Syaoran: There are some things that I feel more comfortable talking to you about than Meiling.

Me: Oh ok. Sorry but I really have to go to sleep. My brother is yelling at me already.

Syaoran: That's fine. At least I got to talk to you! Bye!

End Of Chat.

Before I went to sleep, I was thinking about our conversation. I can't believe he feels more comfortable with me rather than his girlfriend. I always have a crazy idea that he likes me back but that will never happen. My friends think he likes me but I don't believe it.

The graduation was coming soon and I was so excited but I didn't want to leave because that would mean I would have to leave Syaoran. The night of the graduation, he told me he had good news to tell me. What he told me made my heart break into little pieces. Luckily enough it was through chat or else he would see tears stream down my face. Guess what he said? He had his first kiss with Meiling. I didn't reply for a while because I was heartbroken. I curled up into a ball on my bed and hugging my pillow. So many tears fell from my red, puffy eyes, across my red cheek and onto my tear soaked pillow. That's when it hit me. I didn't like him anymore, I loved him.


	2. Ignoring

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Someone pointed out that the name 'Aaron' popped up in my story, sorry about that. I fixed it now, it was suppose to be Syaoran instead. I don't know how that got there. Anyways enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS and its characters! I only own the story!

~Last Chapter~

He had his first kiss with Meiling. I didn't reply for a while because I was heartbroken. I curled up into a ball on my bed and hugging my pillow. So many tears fell from my red, puffy eyes, across my red cheek and onto my tear soaked pillow. That's when it hit me. I didn't like him anymore, I loved him.

~Now On With The Story!~

I woke up the next morning with tears stained on my face. I just realized I didn't change from my uniform into pyjamas. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and very puffy. My face was really red and my hair was sticking out into different directions. I couldn't bother taking a shower so I just put a lot of perfume and brushed down my hair. While I was rollerblading to school, Syaoran saw me and ran up to me. He had a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Nothing is wrong! Why would you think that?" I replied with a smile on my face. I couldn't let him know that I was sad.

"Come on! I know better than that! Tell me!" Syaoran exclaimed. I just stood there and a couple seconds later, I ran as fast I could to who knows where. Syaoran caught my arm and embraced me. I cried and tears soaked his shirt. He hugged me tightly and I felt safe and secure. I wish time would stop and we could be like this forever but I knew he didn't love me back. I don't think he even liked me that way. Lots of people think that we are too young to know what love is but I think I do know. I can't explain it but I can feel it.

Syaoran lifted my chin with his finger and looked into my eyes.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong but I want you to know that I'll be here for you!" Syaoran said. I just nodded and kept on crying. We hugged each other tightly and I heard a high pitched voice that sounded very familiar.

"Syaoran! What in the world are you doing with an ugly girl like that? Are you cheating on me?" yelled Meiling. We quickly stopped hugging and stood about two meters away from each other.

"I was just comforting her! I don't even think about her that way!" Syaoran replied to Meiling. That's when I broke down. I ran as fast as I could to school. I dashed into the secret spot that Tomoyo and I always go to. There I saw Tomoyo sitting there. She saw me and hugged me.

"What's wrong? Is it Syaoran again? What did he do this time?" Tomoyo asked. I am so lucky I have a friend that cared about me.

"He said to Meiling that he doesn't even think about me like a girlfriend!" I stuttered the whole sentence. She sat me down on the chair and she gave me my favourite dessert. Which was strawberry shortcake and I slowly ate it. I whispered a thank you to Tomoyo. She smiled in return. There is one week left of school. How am I going to survive? When I reached home, I went straight to my bed. I used my computer and I logged onto chat. Syaoran was obviously online. I just had a conversation with Tomoyo on chat. A chat window came up on the screen of my computer.

Chat:

Syaoran: Sakura!

Syaoran: Come on Sakura! Talk to me!

Syaoran: I don't understand why you're so upset.

Syaoran: Please talk to me!

Syaoran: I'll get the answer out of you tomorrow!

End Of Chat.

I don't want to go to school tomorrow but my dad forced me to go to school.

The next morning, I woke up with fear. I can't let Syaoran find out my secret. I did my usual school morning routine. I've spent the whole day trying to avoid Syaoran. While I was walking home, Syaoran caught up with me. I obviously ran but Syaoran was faster and he caught my arm again.

"I knew you were trying to avoid me today! Just tell me what's wrong! You trust me don't you?" Syaoran yelled with anger. I was scared. I never saw him this angry. Syaoran must've realized I was scared because he then said in a softer tone,

"Sakura, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry for making you sad or scared. Hopefully this doesn't ruin our friendship" I have to think of something quick.

"Don't worry about it! I just get moody most of the time!" I lied with a smile. He didn't seem convinced though but he just said,

"Ok, just remember you can trust me" He then ran off to Meiling who was waiting for him back at the school. I want to trust him but I just can't for some reason. It was nearly the year 6 formal and I already picked out a dress. It was a baby blue, knee high, strapless dress. It had a shiny silver belt around the waist and there were ruffles from the waist down. The shop owner gave me a free pair of matching silver sandals. I don't why but Syaoran has been avoiding me during the last few days of school. I don't have much faith in myself anymore. I was getting ready for the formal tonight. I carefully put on my dress and started doing my hair. I decided to cut my hair a bit short. My hair was cut above my shoulder blades. I always cut my own hair. I curled my hair with my curling iron. I made a side fringe and sprayed hairspray all over my hair. I slipped on my sandals and got my camera. When I got out of the car, lots of boys whistled. I'm not used to wearing dresses. I met up with Tomoyo. She was wearing a puffy, bright pink dress. She looked pretty.

"Tomoyo-chan, you look very pretty!" I commented with a smile.

"Thanks Sakura! You look KAWAII! Syaoran will fall in love with you!" Tomoyo said. Once she said that, I looked down. I wondered why he was avoiding me. Tomoyo just realized and clapped her hand on her mouth.

"Sorry Sakura! I didn't realize it when I said that!" Tomoyo said with regret in her voice.

"Don't worry about it! I'm going to try and not think about him!" I replied. At that moment, I saw Syaoran. When I looked at him, he looked away. I shrugged it off and walked with Tomoyo towards the dining area.  
There were rows of tables with white table cloth on top of each table and the chairs were covered with white cloth. On each chair there was a different coloured ribbon around it.

We sat down at the tables and waiters came out with food. They served steak with rice and gravy. This was my absolute favourite food! I ate it in five minutes and Tomoyo just looked at me with a shocked expression. I looked down on her plate and she only ate one piece of the steak.

"You eat really quick!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Yeah because it's my favourite!" I said with happiness. After half an hour, dessert came out. They served deep fried ice cream with chocolate topping! Now that's my 2nd favourite dessert! They're serving my favourites! So, again I quickly ate that too. Tomoyo gave me that shocked expression again. After everyone finished, the captains gave their speech and then we were off to dancing!

Tomoyo and I requested a lot of songs to be played. We danced with each other as well as our other friends. We had so much fun! I sang along with the songs I knew and all my friends said that I had a good voice! I wasn't sure about that. Anyways, we danced the rest of the night and we had so much fun that I even forgot all about Syaoran! One more day to go and I'll be out of primary school!

Once I got home, I went straight to my bed and fell asleep! I woke up the next morning with my hair VERY messy! I checked the time and I had two hours before I had to go to school! I took a long shower and washed off all the hairspray. Today was our last day of primary school but that means I would miss all my friends. Luckily, Tomoyo was going to the same high school I'm going to. I got ready for school and walked out the door. I walked slowly so I could look at my surroundings and enjoy the silence. Once I reached school, I obviously met up with Tomoyo. For the last day, the school decided to...

**END OF CHAPTER  
**

**Note: **Please review and any suggestions and criticism are very welcome!


	3. Author's Note

Hey Everyone! This is not a chapter but it is an author's note. Just want to tell you that I might take weeks or months or maybe more until I update this story and post new chapters. I'm sorry but I want to focus on my other story 'Don't Leave Me' first and finish it until I go onto this story. Once again, I am very sorry. Meanwhile, please read 'Don't Leave Me' as I will updating that story more often while this story is on hold.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I have lost interest in this story and had no luck in reviews so I have decided to not continue. If you would like to continue this story please PM me. Thanks for everyone who have read this story and have reviewed even if it is only just one! :( Anyways hope you have a great day! :D


	5. NEWS!

HEY EVERYONE! I decided to continue this story (again). I keep changing my mind. Please bear with me! Although it may take a while, I will finish this story. I'm thinking of not making a happy ending. Why do you guys think? Please tell me in the reviews!


End file.
